Nakano Hitomi
is the second Cure of Hoshizora Pretty Cure! and Yuna's best friend. Her alter ego is . Personality A mysterious, secretive girl. She loves to investigate and find out things. She is dead serious when it comes to finding out about someone else. She rarely loses, mainly because of her stubornness and determination to win. Hitomi thinks everyone is okay, unless they offend her greatly. History Before Series Hitomi met Yuna since childhood. Meeting Sasori and becoming Pretty Cure One day while Hitomi, Yuna and Hakari were sitting at the stone garden table at school, Hitomi was day dreaming about becoming Pretty Cure while Yuna and Hakari were discussing about something else. Hitomi saw something glowing, which lead her to standing up, distracting Yuna and Hakari. Hitomi walked over to the shining item and picked it up, revealing a Scorpio symbol necklace. Yuna suspects that it is similar to her Libra necklace, and Hakari is sure that Sasori, the fairy of Scorpio lives inside the necklace. Hakari took the necklace from Hitomi and examined it. She then knocked on it hardly. The necklace shined and a fairy appeared, which was Sasori. Hakari introduced Sasori to the girls. Sasori yawned, admitting she had been sleeping in the necklace all these years. Hakari got mad and scolded Sasori, saying she is supposed to watch over a chosen Scorpio. Sasori ignored Hakari. Hitomi was staring at Sasori, her eyes glowing. Hitomi asked if she could be the chosen Scorpio, but Hakari explained that it is not up to their choices but it depends on whether they are meant to be Pretty Cure. Hitomi was discouraged by it, and excused herself. Yuna felt bad for Hitomi and chased after her, leaving Hakari, Sasori and the necklace behind. Hakari asked Sasori if she founded the chosen Scorpio, but Sasori said no. Meanwhile, Yuna talks to Hitomi. Yuna convinces Hitomi that she can still help out even though she isn't a Cure and she will still be part of the group. Right after talking, the two heard screaming in the distance and spotted a large figure. They ran to the place and saw a Jiman and Ichi. Yuna transformed after Hakari and Sasori arrived shortly and tried to fight the Jiman, but failed. Sasori then asked if Hitomi wanted to try to become a Cure, and Hitomi excitedly agreed. Sasori turned into a commune and Hitomi successfully transformed. Cure Scorpio, being excited, happy, and determined, defeated the Jiman easily. Etymology Nakano (中野) - Nakano means "middle field". Hitomi (ひとみ) - Hitomi (瞳) means "pupil of the eye". Cure Scorpio "The eighth sign of the zodiac, Cure Scorpio!" Cure Scorpio is Hitomi's alter ego. Attacks Scorpio Shoot - Cure Scorpio's main attack. Scorpio Miracle Burst - An upgraded version of Scorpio Shoot. Miracle 8th Explosion - An upgraded version of Scorpio Miracle Burst. Relationships Akari Yuna - Hitomi's best friend since childhood. Trivia *Hitomi is the first HoPC Cure to not have her name completely related to her. Gallery Category: Hoshizora Pretty Cure! Category: Cures Category: User:CureCookie